


Princess of Another World [art]

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, MerMay, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Oh Sweetie what big teeth you have...
Kudos: 1
Collections: malu tries to draw





	Princess of Another World [art]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Princess of Another World  
>  **Artist:** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters:** Siri McKenzie, Chorum, Rizel  
>  **Genre:** AU  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer:** property of Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc; no profit nor disrespect meant 
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.09, "flounder" pour fffc"> / Mermay  
>  **Size:** 1080x1440 pixels


End file.
